


angelic flowers

by Brookiebear7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, My First Fanfic, just a bunch of fluff, sorry if there are any mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookiebear7/pseuds/Brookiebear7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Dean is forced to temporarily live with Sam and Jess, Sam said that he has to help out. so thats how Dean found himself ducking out of the rain after getting groceries, into a flower shop. there, he meets Castiel and has an idea how to get his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	angelic flowers

“Son of a bitch!” Dean mumbled as he speed walked through the pouring rain that seemed to come out of nowhere. He wouldn’t even be in this problem if his douche bag neighbors didn’t have that huge tree leaning into his yard, which he had told them about countless times. But did the listen to him and say “Oh, maybe we should do something about our big ass tree leaning over into our lovely neighbor Dean’s yard so that if a storm hits, its doesn't fall and crush his house. That sounds like a great plan!” 

Nope! These ass-hats decided to ignore the fact that the tree might ass well of been hanging above his house by a single string of dental floss and it would of been safer. So when a big storm hit, it was no surprise that the tree fell on his house, breaching a hole in the roof.

Now he was stuck staying with Sam and Jess, who where hopelessly in love. Belch. Not that he wasn’t happy that his baby bro scored a chick completely out of his league, he really was thrilled, but being around them was a constant reminder about how alone he was. Sure he had a huge family who loved him and he loved just as much, if not more, but the part of significant other was still wide open for business. 

He hadn’t dated in months because his last relationship started out good but went down hill rather quickly. Long story short she was cheating with his ex boyfriend so that ended rather tragically awkward. But now he was had just started looking for a potential girl/boyfriend and everyone couldn't be happier, except dean who had no luck in the relationship field so far.

But any ways back to why he was being drenched in surprise rain. Sam had said Dean was more then welcome to stay with him and Jess if he helped out around the apartment. So Dean was assigned to groceries. Sam had made a girly list with his rabbit food for Dean to buy. He tried to protest that he couldn't go get them because his baby, a beautiful 1967 chevy impala, didn’t have the gas to get him to the store and back, but Sam just shot him a bitch face and said “walking would do some good for you Dean.” before sauntering into the next room leaving Dean to wonder what the hell that was supposed to mean.

But Dean ended up going down to the store and buying all the food Sam had requested in a recored time of 2 hours and 13 minuets (seriously you try to find pre- cooked kale chips in a all natural and organic brand) only to step outside to find the sky grey and pouring rain. He could of sworn that when he entered the store it was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. 

With a deep breath he stepped out into the rain, deciding to suck it up and walk back to Sammy’s place. While he walked the rain thought it would be a fantastic idea to get heavier and heavier. Now thats where you come in. “Son of a bitch!” Dean said finally having enough and ducking into the nearest store. He almost wasn’t able to catch the name of the store he bolted into but he had thought he saw the title in huge cursive letters read, angelic flowers. 

Now, next to sam’s dorky list, that was the stupidest thing he had seen that day. Dean knew without having to look around that he had run into a flower shop, the floral smell gave it away (not to mention the name) . He was just about to bolt out to a store where he could feel more like a man, like a gun shop or at least a diner where he could have a nice slice of pie to recover from all the health shit he had just bought his brother, when a deep gravely voice came from behind him stoping him in his tracks. 

“Can i help you?” probably the least suggestive sentence on this planet, but it managed to send a shiver down his spine. He spun around and had to suppress a gasp when his eyes met a pair of ocean blue ones. Now he understood why the shop was called angelic flowers, it was because they had an angel working here. 

Seriously this was the most beautiful man dean had ever laid eyes on, and he had dated a model. But he had nothing on blue eyes, Castiel if the name tag he wore wasn't lying. Castiel had dark brown tussled hair, pale skin, was about 2 inches shorter than he was, and his eyes, oh his eyes where a hypnotizing deep blue.

“Um sir?” Castiel said, concern filling his voice. just then Dean realized how stupid he must look stander there sopping wet and staring at Castiel. “Uhhh, I need flowers.” Dean stammered. he mentally kicked himself for being such an idiot. Luckily castiel just smiled. “ Well lucky for you we have plenty of those.” He said with a huge grin on his face. Dean couldn’t help but laugh, the nervous tension completely leaving him.

“Any flowers in particular?” Castiel asked. It wasn’t until then that dean realized he knew absolutely nothing about flowers. “No, not really” Dean said shrugging. “Well whats the occasion, if you don’t mind me asking?” Castiel questioned. “ Oh umm.....” dean trailed off, franticly tying to think of an idea, when suddenly an thought popped into his head. He would by some flowers for castiel. “ I’m looking for some flowers that are meant for romance.” Dean said confidently. 

Dean thought he saw a glimmer of disappointment on Castiels face, but a second later he was back to his cheery self. “Right, for that we have a variety of flowers. Follow me.” Castiel said leading dean deeper into the flower shop. 

“I’m Dean by the way.” Dean said as he followed Castiel into a new section of flowers. “Pleaser to meet you Dean, i’m Castiel, but you can call me Cas.” Cas said turning to face Dean. For a moment they just looked into each others eyes before cas cleared his throat and pointed to a section of flowers. “All of these have a different meaning but all mean love or romance. The meanings are written on a sign in front of them.” Cas gestured at the little white sign siting in front of each flower with cursive blue letters scrawled across it. 

 

“If you need anything i’ll just be in the front.” Cas said slipping out of the room before Dean could say anything, leaving him alone with the flowers. Dean turned towards the flowers and started searching for the perfect flowers. After a few minuets of looking he’d narrowed it down to two. The first one was the ranunculus, meaning ‘i’m dazzled by you’ and the second one was a lavender rose, meaning ‘love at first sight’. 

After a few more minuets of internally fighting with himself, he had come to a conclusion. He picked up 3 lavender roses and made his was over to the cash register. As he approached he saw cas furiously writing some paper work, deep in concentration. When dean rang the bell to get his attention, Cas jumped 2 feet in the air and let out a little yelp that took of of Deans will power not to say it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Cas looked down at the lavender roses and a small smile graced his lips. “Excellent choice.” Cas said plugging in the price of the roses in tho the register. “Thank you.’’ dean said, eyeing the a card to attach to the flowers. “Could I get one of those.” Dean asked pointing at the card. Cas glanced down at what Dean was pointing at and nodded saying “Just let me get you a pen.” And ducking down under the counter to where Dean assumed they keep the pens.

when Cas came back he had a pen in his hand and pointed to a small table in the corner saying “You can write you message over there while I wrap your flowers.” Dean nodded a thanks at Cas and went over to think of what to say.

After thinking about al the possible things he could say to say to Cas to get his attention, he decided to just go with his number and a very creative ‘Hope to here from you soon! ~ Dean’. when he was all finished writing the ingenious message for cas, he strolled up to counter with confidence, which quickly disappeared after he was reminded by a pair of stunning eyes just how beautiful this guy was.

Mustering up all his courage he attached the card to the flowers, and turned to Cas who was plugging the price of the roses into register. “That'll be 35 dollars.” Cas said. Dean reached into his wallet with shaky hands and pulled out 40 dollars and handed them to Cas. their fingers brushed for the briefest moment and Dean finally understood what people meant when they say they feel electricity run through them. ‘Get it together Winchester’ Dean said to himself bouncing on his heel to calm his nerves. 

“ have a nice day!” Cas said holding the flowers out towards Dean. “You too!” Dean said making his way towards the door. “Dean, your flowers!” Cas shouted out to him. Dean turned to smile at him. “What do you mean, those are your flowers.” Dean said, having a burst of confidence. Cas stood there with a shocked look on his face, and Dean thought that would be a good time to leave. 

 

When he stepped outside he found that it had stopped raining and the sky was just starting to clear up. He just started heading back towards Sam and Jess’ place when he heard his name being shouted at him. He spun around to see Cas waling briskly towards him. What came next Dean did not expect. 

Suddenly Cas’ mouth was on his. Even though it was a brief kiss, Dean couldn’t of hoped for anything better. When they pulled apart cas smiled at him and said, “I’ll call you soon.” and jogged back to the shop, leaving Dean to stand in the middle of the pavement. And when Sam asked dean why he was grinning like an idiot when he got back, all Dean said was he couldn't be more thankful that his ass-hole neighbors had a big, annoying tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! thanks for reading this my first fanfic! This was just an idea I had and chose to turn into a fic. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed, and comments always make my day!


End file.
